Souls and the blue blur
by GammaTron
Summary: The sword of faith has dropped... Sonic was born with the ability to see spirits. Yet his life changed when a Soul Reaper appears. This has a bit of Humor in it, but mostly Action and Supernatural.
1. The Blue Blur and the Soul Reaper

_**Disclaimer done by: Sonic the Hedgehog and Artic the 8-tailed wolf!**_

_**Sonic: Gammabond doesn't own anyone here.**_

_**Artic: Except the OCs and the Bleach characters Mobian forms! Which are just Kisuke and some of the Soul Reapers.**_

_**Sonic: Also, he's going to make a certain soul reaper appear earlier in the story.**_

_**Artic: Hint: his zanpaku-**__**tō**__**'s name means 'Snake Tail.'**_

_**Sonic and Artic: This goes with all the chapters!**_

**_Sonic: Gammabond would like to thank Emma Iveli for allowing him to do this a bit based off of 'Bleached Marimo.'_**

* * *

"For the last time! NO!" a blue hedgehog yelled at a man in a blue suit with a broken chain going into him. 

The blue hedgehog tugged on his gloves as he began to shine his red shoes.

_'This has been happening more often this week. He's the 100__th__ one today,' _the hedgehog thought.

"Please, Mr. Sonic!" the man begged, "I heard you could help me pass on!"

"I only help spirits whose gifts are messed with. Like the girl before you," the hedgehog replied, "Her family put a bunch of flowers in a bottle where she died. After an hour her family left, these punks knocked it down with their skateboards! I scared them away by disguising myself as a spirit."

Sonic mumbled as he went up a flight of stairs. He passed a red echidna, a bat, and a yellow fox with two tails.

"What's wrong with Sonic, Tails?" the bat asked.

"It could be that spirits are following him everywhere now for the past week. They keep on increasing everyday," Tails the fox replied, "At lease that's what he tells me."

"It's true alright, you guys," the echidna replied, "That's his 100th 'friend' today."

"You and Sonic are lucky, Knuckles," Tails sighed, "I can't see anything, yet I keep on whishing I could see spirits."

"It's not a big deal, little buddy," Knuckles said, "Spirits only have broken chains on them, that's all."

The wind began to pick up a little. Knuckles looked up to see a black image going into Tails' workshop.

_'That must be his 101__st__ spirit right now,'_ Knuckles thought.

"I still think you chose a great place for you house/workshop, Tails," the bat spoke.

"You do, Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. You have a great view of sunsets," the bat replied.

"What's close? The SAFE?!" Sonic's voice was heard.

Tails heard something crash. He ran up the stairs and opened the door up.

A few minuets earlier…

Sonic opened the door at the top of the stairs. Inside was his/Tails/Men's Guest room. He lay on his bed and tried to ignore his 'friend' when a swallowtail butterfly flew past him. He held his finger out and the butterfly landed on it.

"What are you doing in here, little guy?" Sonic asked.

He got up and opened a window for the butterfly to fly out. He turned to go back to bed when he saw a fox. She was around Amy's age yet the same size as Tails with black fur except for the tip of her tail and he mouth, which were red. Her blue eyes were looking around. Her black kimono swayed as she turned a bit. The thing that Sonic was surprised about the most was the sword on her hip.

"It's close…" she muttered.

Sonic kicked her on the bum.

"What's close? The SAFE?!" Sonic asked.

"Y-you can see me?!" the girl asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied, a bit confused at her question.

"Are you okay in here, Sonic?" Tails asked as he opened the door.

"I'm okay, bud. Just stopping a burglar," Sonic replied, stopping the girl by putting his foot down on her robe.

"Where?" Tails asked as he looked around.

"I'm standing on her robe, Tails," Sonic replied.

"Who?" Tails asked.

"The chick in the samurai gear," Sonic replied.

"Normal living creatures can't see me," the girl replied, "For I am a Soul Reaper. (A/N: Death God in Japan)"

Tails left.

Tails…

"What happened up there, Tails," Rouge asked.

"Another spirit is my guess," Tails replied.

I hope he doesn't run into anyone with a black robe as a spirit," Knuckles spoke, "They are mean and –"

His back suddenly exploded. This caused Tails and Rouge to freak out a little.

"What was that?!" Tails gawked.

He was suddenly grabbed by something and was being raised into the air.

"Tails!" Rouge gasped.

"Go… get Sonic…" Tails gasped out before fainting.

Rouge began to fly up the stair when he wings were sliced on their backs. Her leg then began to bleed. She made it up and saw the door begin to open.

A few minuets earlier again…

"So you're a Soul Reaper who's looking for a thing called a 'Hollow' so you can kill it?" Sonic asked.

The girl nodded.

"That's a load of Farts!" Sonic yelled as he flipped the table they were sitting at.

He began to push the girl out.

"Go play 'Soul Reaper' somewhere else, little girl! I have no time for you!" Sonic said while pushing her.

"'Little girl'?!" the girl growled.

She turned around.

"The 1st binding spell Sai!" the girl yelled.

Sonic's arms were behind his back. The girl did a sweep kick and sent Sonic to the floor.

"Now listen up you. There are three kinds of spirits in this world. Two if you don't count Soul Reapers," the girl explained, "The first is Wholes, or the spirits you see everyday. The second is Hollows. They are recognizable by their size, form and their masks. Hollows eat souls of Wholes. The third is me, a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers have two duties. The first is to conduct Kon-so, Soul Funeral. The second is to destroy Hollows by slicing their masks. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"Did you get a baby to draw those?" the man's spirit and Sonic asked.

"You want to see a Kon-so in action?" the girl asked.

"Sure!" Sonic replied.

Rukia took out her sword and hit the man's spirit with the hilt. A mark appeared on his head. The mark said 'Seireitei.' The man began to vanish. When he finally vanished, a butterfly appeared. The girl then wrote 'Slowpoke' and a mustache on Sonic's face.

"Hey! You took advantage of my immobility!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic began to wipe the marks off his face when suddenly…

_**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"**_

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Ms. Soul Reaper!" Sonic spoke.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Did you hear that roar?" Sonic asked.

"What roar?" the girl asked, "I didn't hear a –"

_**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"**_

"Stay here!" the girl ordered.

"Why?!" Sonic asked, "Cancel that spell of yours!"

"That roar was a Hollow's roar," the girl replied, "I have never met anyone who could see Soul Reapers or hear a Hollow's roar before one. Just stay here."

She opened the door to suddenly feel a blast of spiritual pressure.

_'What the-?!' _the girl thought, _'Where did this spiritual pressure come from?!'_

Present time, again!

"S-sonic?" Rouge coughed as she crawled into the room.

"Rouge? What happened to you?" Sonic asked, trying to break the _kidō_

"I don't know what happened, Sonic," Rouge began, "Knuckles' back suddenly exploded. Then something grabbed Tails and took him up into the air. I tried to fly up here, but whatever happened to Knuckles' back, happened to my wings and my left leg. Please, you have to save the… others…"

She fainted.

"Rouge!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry, your friend justt fainted," the girl said.

Sonic began to struggle even more with the _kidō_. His quills began to change to black as his eyes lost all color.

"Wait! You fool! If you try to break the _kidō_ then you'll –" the girl began.

Sonic roared as he shattered the _kidō_. He ran past the girl as his quills turned back to blue and his green pupils returned.

_'__He broke the kidō! __But how?! Could it have been when his quills turned black?' _the girl thought.

She shook the thought out of her head before running after Sonic.

Outside…

"That's a Hollow?!" Sonic gawked, "I thought it would have been a person… but it's a monster!"

The Hollow looked like a giant half man half fish form. In its left hand was…  
"Tails!" Soniiic yelped.

He did a spin dash at the hand, only to be sent into the workshop with the other hand. Sonic saw that the Hollow was about to eat Tails when the girl sliced the Hollow's hand off. Sonic did a bounce attack to open the amputated hand to release Tails. He put Tails down onto the ground beside the bleeding back Knuckles.

"Why… Why is it here?" Sonic asked.

"Hollows are attracted to high amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Just as I opened the door, I felt your, Sonic," the girl replied, "The Hollow is after… you. But Hollows are also oppertunitists."

"So… it's MY fault… that the guys got hurt," Sonic blamed himself.

"No… you got it wrong…" the girl began before being sent into the workshop by the Hollow.

The Hollow was about to go in after the girl until…

"Hey you Hollow!" Sonic yelled, "You want me?! Then have my soul!"

The Hollow smiled as it licked its chomps. It charged at Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes until…

"Dance _Sode no Shirayuki_!" the girl yelled. (Sleeve of White Snow)

He heard a chomp. He opened them to see the girl with a different blade in her hand. The Zanpaku-tō was completely white, including the hilt, cross guard, and blade. The tsuba turns to a circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sonic also saw that half he body was bleeding badly as the Hollow lost part of its back fin. The girl fell to the ground, panting.

"Soul Reaper!" Sonic yelled.

"You… fool! Did you really think that by giving your soul to the Hollow that your friends would be sparred?" the girl asked, "Hollows attack everyone to eat their souls! And in my current state, we'll all be killed."

"Darn it!" Sonic yelled.

"… Do you wish to save you friends?" the girl asked.

"I'd do anything for my friends and their safety!" Sonic replied.

The girl then took out Sode no Shirayuki and aimed it at Sonic's heart.

"Then you must become a Soul Reaper!" the girl spoke, "Place my Zanpaku-tō, or my Soul Cutter, over your heart. When it goes through your heart and it accepts your power, I will transfer some of my Dark Force into you."

"And if it doesn't?" Sonic asked.

"You will die," the girl replied.

Sonic looked at his bleeding friends and then at the Hollow and finally he looked back at the girl.

"Give me that sword, Soul Reaper," Sonic said.

"Not 'Soul Reaper.' My name is Rukia Kuchiki," the girl spoke.

"Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog's my name," Sonic said.

Rukia's hand began to shake until Sonic grabbed the guard and they aimed the tip of Sode no Shirayuki at his heart.

"Ready?" Rukia asked.

The Hollow began to charge at the two. Sonic's eyes opened wide as Sode no Shirayuki went through his heart and his back. Sonic and Rukia were covered in a blast of white light. The Hollow covered his eyes with his only hand. When the light died down, the Hollow lost both of his arms and his only hand. Sonic was now behind the Hollow and on the ground with Rukia. The standing Sonic was holding a Zanpaku-tō the size of three E-123 Omegas. He was also in the same clothes that Rukia wore but with a red chain going around his left shoulder and right hip. His left cheek had his symbol on it and a flaming skull on his right cheek (I'm talking about his face cheeks you pervs!) and a determined look in his eyes.

Rukia with Sonic's living body was now in a white robe with her sandals and a mix looked of shock and amazement.

_'No! I only meant for half-' _Rukia thought, _'The Zanpaku-tō takes its form by one's Dark Force and his is huge!'_

Rukia saw Sonic slice the Hollow's left leg off.

_'Never have I seen a mortal see Soul Reapers! Never had I heard of a mortal fight a Hollow! Never had I head of a mortal with such a strong Spiritual Pressure!' _Rukia though.

"This is for my FRIENDS!!!" Sonic roared as he sliced the Hollow's mask in half with a Light Dash.

_'Who is this mortal?!'_ Rukia thought.

Sonic fainted from exhaustion. Rukia began to drag Sonic's soul to his body when a blond dog in green clothing and a green and white hat walked up…

* * *

_**There's th first chapter! And remember this: Sonic, Artic, Rico, and me will be replying for this story! (I own Rico and Artic)**_

_**Rukia: Next time Sonic must decide on either fufilling the Soul Reaper's duty or see his friend get killed by a Hexipodas Hollow.**_

_**Sonic: Nice work on doing the preview, Rukia.**_


	2. The Deal

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in a long while.**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM TAILS!!!" Sonic shouted as he shot up in bed.

Sonic looked all around.

_'Huh? I'm in my room? There's no unconscious, bleeding Rouge, that's a relief,' _Sonic thought, _'But what happened last night?'_

Suddenly, everything that happened last night began to flood back into his head.

"This monster… a Hollow, I think it's called, attacked…" Sonic muttered, "…And I defeated it. But now what happened to that girl and the others?"

He turned to see the door open to see Tails, perfectly fine, walk in.

"You alright, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine," Sonic half-lied, "But did anything happen last night?"

Tails nodded.

"Yeah," Tails replied, "One of my inventions blew up and made a big hole in the downstairs. Rouge and Knuckles are helping fix it and I came up here to ask you to help us."

"Sure," Sonic replied.

* * *

_'How come they don't remember anything from last night?'_ Sonic pondered after the four managed to fix the gaping hole in the wall, _'And how are none of them injured?'_

"Say, Sonic, there's a spirit behind you," Knuckles said.

Sonic turned around to face a pink Mobian cat in a blood-stained dress with a broken chain.

"Here we go again…" Sonic sighed, "Did someone desecrate your grave or something your family put up to remember you by?"

The cat shook her head.

"Rukia Kuchiki told me to tell you to meet her at Station Square's park in one hour," the cat said, "She said that she wishes to talk to you about something from last night."

The cat vanished.

"What did that cat mean by 'last night,' Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure," Sonic lied, "But I'll go and meet this 'Rukia Kuchiki' anyways."

* * *

Sonic's eye twitched. Rukia was in a blue sundress and a straw hat.

"You're that Soul Reaper from last night," Sonic said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because of you," Rukia replied, "And why are those three here?"

She pointed at Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails.

"You did something to them last night," Sonic replied, "They think one of Tails' inventions blew up when I know for a fact that it was a…"

"AHHH!" a voice screamed.

Sonic, Rukia, and Knuckles turned to see the spirit of a small boy was running away from a large, green, spider-like Hollow.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Knuckles gasped.

"A Hollow," Rukia replied before realizing something, "You saw it?!"

"So it's a spirit then?" Knuckles asked, "For a second time, I hate my heritage."

Rukia pulled a black, fingerless glove with a flaming skull on the back on and slapped Sonic's chest. His spirit, now resembling the same spirit as last night, shot out of his back. Sonic's body fell over with Rouge catching it.

"What did you just do?!" Rouge demanded.

"I simply brought his spirit out of his body," Rukia replied before turning to Sonic, who was now about to charge at the Hollow, "Halt! If you save that boy, only more Hollows will chase him! You will need to perform Kon-so in order to save the child's spirit fully."

"Alright," Sonic nodded.

"You'll also need to use the sword," Rukia said, "Only the Zanpaku-tōcan kill a Hollow. Also, a bit of advice; if you perform Kon-so on that spirit, you will now have to protect not only those living, but also be forced to protect those of the dead and help guide them to the Soul Society. Will you accept this burden?"

Sonic didn't say anything as he saw the boy trip. Sonic unsheathed his sword and easily sliced the Hollow in half in the middle while grabbing the boy's spirit. He dropped the boy beside Knuckles. The Hollow roared before charging at Sonic. Sonic preformed a Homing Attack and impaled the Hollow in the mask. It dispersed and a Black-Swallowtail Butterfly flew away. He walked over to the spirit.

"Hey, little guy," Sonic said, "It'll be alright now. You're going to go to a safe place where things like that sad excuse for a spider won't bother you anymore."

"Where is that, Mr?" the boy asked.

Sonic gently tapped the boy's forehead with the hilt of his sword, leaving the mark.

"It is called Seireitei," Sonic replied, "Hope to see you again."

The boy smiled before giving Sonic a hug. He changed into a Swallowtail Butterfly and flew away. Sonic turned to Rukia.

"Alright," Sonic agreed, "It's nothing new to me. I'll accept the terms of your contract."

Rukia nodded.

"Now onto more important matters," Sonic said, "How do I get back into my body?"

"Just think about going back into it while your beside it," Rukia replied.

Sonic nodded before going back into his body.

"Thanks for catching my body, Rouge," Sonic said as he got up, "Now explain to all of us what I have to do and how they think an invention blew up that wall when it was a fish-face Hollow."

Rukia nodded.

* * *

"…And that is all you need to know," Rukia finished explaining, "Any questions besides why my drawing are like this?"

Tails raised a hand.

"So if you're a Soul Reaper," Tails said, "Why didn't you destroy the Hollow chasing the boy's spirit?"

"That's because of Sonic," Rukia replied, "He took all of my Dark Force."

"Dark Force?" Rouge repeated.

"Dark Force is the one thing that lets a spirit be a Soul Reaper," Rukia explained, "It's what Zanpaku-tō are made out of and how Soul Reapers are able to use kidō. Without it…"

"…You're powerless," Knuckles finished.

"Bingo," Rukia said.

"Now mind explaining how you messed up their heads?" Sonic asked.

Rukia held up a small device.

"This is a Memory Replacement Device," Rukia explained, "It induces a trance that creates a random memory in place of something someone shouldn't have seen."

"Ah."

"So you used that on us?" Tails asked, "Why?"

"You got involved with a Hollow," Rukia replied, "You got involved with something you should have never got involved with."

"So what really happened last night?" Rouge asked.

"I'll check the security cameras," Tails said, walking off to another room.

"Damn," Rukia said after he left, "I forgot about that technology."

"Heh. Even you pompous black robes are idiots," Knuckles smirked.

Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Now I need to have a place to stay," Rukia said, "My normal option when I'm in a situation like this is to sleep in someone's closet."

"This happened before?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not going to go into details on it," Rukia replied, giving shifty eyes.

"You're not sleeping in a closet, Rukia," Rouge said, "How about this: I'll give you a room at my hotel/bar/dance club, Club Rouge, in exchange for knowledge about the Soul Society and anything else referring to the afterlife."

Rukia nodded.

"You going to try and get money off of this, aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"No…" Rouge, shifty-eyed, replied.

* * *

**Me: Next time; A Hollow attacks a girl and her brother due to bad relations with them.**


	3. Brother and Sister

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in a long while.**

* * *

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE?!" Sonic demanded as he held up two baseballs with both having the same drawing on them but one had a face.

"Maybe I should have drew the pictures, Rukia," Tails sweatdropped.

Rukia sighed and nodded. It's been a week since Rukia showed up and she's been making Sonic train how to fight Hollows. This involved swinging his Zanpaku-tō 1000 times in ten minutes, using Shunpo to increase Sonic's speed, practicing kidō and batting baseballs with drawings on them. So far, Sonic's only passing Shunpo Class. (A/N: He lit Tails' workshop on fire ten times since the training started.) Rouge has gotten more information on the afterlife since Rukia began to live at Club Rouge and now has a helper at the bar/dance club part of the place.

"Sonic, have you ever had training with a sword before?" Knuckles asked, "The way I've seen you use the Zanpaku-tō makes me think you've used a sword before."

"I have," Sonic replied, "But you'd never believe me if I tell you where I got sword training."

"It's not like you've been in a book about King Arthur and another book about the 1001 stories of the Arabian Nights, right?" Rukia asked.

"How'd you know?!" Sonic asked in shock.

All three four stared at Sonic in disbelief and amazement.

"SONIKKU!" a voice cried.

Sonic paled as he saw a pink hedgehog with jade eyes, a red dress without a back held to her by a gold ring around her neck with a white stripe going along the bottom, red boots with a white line going down the middle and black soles, and white gloves run up.

"Hello, Amy," Sonic said.

"Who's your friend?" Amy asked.

"Amy, this is Rukia Kuchiki," Sonic introduced, "Rukia, this is Amy Rose."

"Hello," Amy bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you," Rukia copied Amy.

"So what are you doing, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Arguing with Rukia about her damn drawings on these baseballs," Sonic growled as he glared at Rukia, "No more drawing on the baseballs for you!"

"Why is she drawing on baseballs?" Amy asked.

"Amy, any reason you came here beside to be curious?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh yeah!" Amy remembered, "I keep feeling someone is following me and I was hoping you could protect me, Sonikku."

Rukia looked down at Amy's leg.

"Something wrong, Rukia?" Amy asked.

"May I see your leg, Amy?" Rukia asked.

"Uh… sure," Amy replied, showing Rukia her leg.

Everyone gasped. Amy's leg was burnt a bit in a shape resembling something grasping it. Rukia glared at the burn.

"Oh man," Sonic said, "What happened, Amy?"

"I was about to get hit by a speeding car when I felt something drag me out of the way by this leg last night," Amy replied.

"I'd better take you home," Sonic said, "Or to a doctor to get that burn treated."

Sonic picked Amy up and ran off.

"Rukia, why did you want to look at that burn?" Tails asked.

"Because that burn… was caused by a Hollow," Rukia replied, "Tails, Knuckles, does Amy have any late relatives that passed on recently or in the last few years?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tails began.

"…Amy has never told us anything about her family," Knuckles finished.

"Then we'll have to find out on our own," Rukia said, walking off, "And I know of someone who can help us. Follow me, you two."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, confused, before following Rukia.

* * *

Amy sighed as she laid on her bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Amy, may I come in?" a voice asked.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

The door opened to reveal a snow-white hedgehog with eyes as blue as Sonic's quills with one covered by an eye patch. He wore orange running shoes and an orange jacket. Amy sat up as the hedgehog sat beside her.

"I heard Sonic took you to a doctor's office today," the hedgehog said, "Mind telling me why, little sis?"

"He saw the burn I got yesterday, White," Amy explained, "This new girl, Rukia, asked to see it. I showed it, but forgot Sonikku, Tails, and Knuckles were there."

"Well, at least you got to be with Sonic again," White smiled softly, "Now we need to figure out how that burn happened."

* * *

"Checkmate," Tails said, taking Rouge's king.

"Tell me again why we're spying on Amy," Rouge said, using Sonic's soulless body as a table for the chess game.

"We're spying on here incase a Hollow appears," Rukia replied, "Right now, Sonic is the only one on par with Hollows."

Sonic was currently balancing his Zanpaku-tō on his nose.

"Stop balancing your Zanpaku-tō on your nose, Sonic," Knuckles said, "We don't want to repeat that accident again, do we?"

Sonic stopped. A beeping sound went off in Rukia's shirt. The boys looked away as Rukia pulled out a cell phone. She looked at it and nodded.

"Sonic, get ready," Rukia said.

Sonic jumped away from a giant red claw shooting out of a crack in the air. The crack widened as a giant red snake-like Hollow emerged. Sonic charged and swung his Zanpaku-tō at the Hollow.

_'Not deep enough…'_ Rukia thought as part of the Hollow's mask fell off.

It turned and leapt away. Rukia and Knuckles looked at Sonic, who was pale and shaking.

"That Hollow… it had a hedgehog's head behind that mask…" Sonic whispered as he turned to look at Rukia.

Rukia looked down at her shoes.

"All Hollows were once living beings…" Rukia explained, "Souls that were eaten by other Hollows… Souls that were never rescued by a Soul Reaper… those souls lose their hearts and transform into Hollows. The masks they wear hide their old identity from all… even to themselves… Some think the mask is to hide their shame and pain."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Rukia! I know who's soul that was!" Sonic said.

"You do?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded.

"I saw him follow Amy and her older brother, White, once," Sonic said, "He was glaring at White for some reason and his broken chain was wrapped around White's waist."

"So that means…" Knuckles began.

"…That Hollow's after this 'White' you're talking about," Rukia finished.

"White's been targeted by a Hollow!?" Tails gasped.

"Know him?" Rukia asked.

"He's the one ho taught me everything I know about inventing and planes!" Tails replied, "We have to save him from becoming a Hollow."

"We will, little buddy," Sonic smiled softly, "After all, Crimson's the only one who gives me a good race… besides Shadow."

Knuckles had to repeat what Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails spoke, "I swear, I'm going to have to make something that will let me see and hear you, Sonic."

"He said 'I hope so too, little buddy,'" Rukia translated, "'I want to see your reaction to my new look.' Sonic, less talking, more Hollow chasing."

* * *

A Sonic Doll fell off of Amy's bed.

"Oh no," Amy gasped, "Mini-Sonikku fell down."

She picked up the doll.

"Oh man, how'd it get that?" White pondered, pointing at the large rip on the doll's face with stuffing pouring out a little.

"Huh?" Amy asked as she felt something wet.

White and Amy looked at her glove to see it was stained by something red.

_'Blood?'_ White thought.

Suddenly, two giant red arms shot out of the doll, impaling the two in the heart. Their bodies had no injuries, but their spirits came out, attached to their bodies by only the chains protruding from where their hearts were. The large Hollow from earlier emerged from the doll. White gasped as he saw the hedgehog's half of the face.

"You!" White growled, "I should have know!"

**"Hello, my son,"** the Hollow laughed darkly, **"I see you've managed to raise Amy well. But you forgot to beat her up when she made mistakes."**

White growled.

"I'd NEVER hurt my little sister, you bastard!" White snarled.

"Ni-san… what's going on?" Amy asked, "Who is that? Why are we here when our bodies are there? Just what's going on?"

**"Oh, you never told her about me, son?"** the Hollow asked, **"A shame. You see, Amelia, I am your father, Tashiro Rose."**

The Hollow then slammed White into a wall with his tail.

"Ni-san!" Amy gasped before glaring at the Hollow, "Alright, mister. Now you're in trouble."

**"Amelia, never talk to your father like that,"** Tashiro growled, slapping Amy across the face.

"HEY!" a voice barked, "Don't hurt Amy or White!"

Tashiro was hit by a blue blur. The blur changed into Sonic, his Zanpaku-tō out.

"Sonikku!" Amy gasped, "You're wielding a sword? Somehow, that's not creepy."

Sonic turned to Amy in shock.

"You can see me?!" Sonic asked before noticing Amy's chain.

He followed it to Amy's body and saw White's body beside hers. He followed the chain towards the downed White.

**"Don't you dare interfere with family matters, Sonic the Hedgehog,"** Tashiro growled.

"So you know me, huh?" Sonic asked, "Then you should know I can clobber you easily. Hakudo 42: Blue Fireball!"

His left arm had a blue fireball appear in it. He threw it… but it missed by ten feet, going out the window. Everyone heard a boom and a cat meow in pain.

"That cat again?!" Sonic asked, "Now that's annoying!"

He was slugged in the chin by Tashiro and into the wall beside White. He slid down until he was beside a waking White.

"Ow. My head…" White groaned as he got up.

"Sorry about this, White," Sonic apologized as he shot out and swapped the eye patch to the other eye.

Strangely, the eye patch on White's body went to the other eye as Sonic did that. White's fur changed to bloodshot red as two of his quills went to the sides of his now coal-black muzzle as the rest went up. The white in his eyes became a sickly yellow as his running shoes and jacket became black boots with gold rings on the tops and a black straightjacket-like coat. His gloves even gain two giant gold rings. The chain on his body vanished as a small Zanpaku-tō appeared on his back.

"Heeere's… CRIMSON!" White cackled.

**"YOU!"** Tashiro growled.

"Been a long time, fucker," Crimson cackled, taking out his Zanpaku-tō, "Not I'm gonna send you to Hell! Cry out, Shukketsu Naraku!" (Bleeding Hell)

His sword glowed before become bloodshot red and tripled in size and producing four more blades as the hilt and guard covered his left hand.

"Whoa," Sonic's eyes widened as he went over to beside Amy, "Didn't expect your brother's darker self to be a Soul Reaper."

"How did Crimson do that?" Amy pondered out loud.

**"I'll kill you for taking Amelia away!"** Tashiro roared as he charged at Crimson.

Suddenly, a blood red wall blocked his path.

"My Zanpaku-tō's power is similar to that of the greatest scientist in all of Soul Society's Zanpaku-tō, Benihime," (Blood Princess) Crimson explained, "But unlike his…"

Red energy began to flow off his five blades as they moved like normal fingers.

"…My Zanpaku-tō is a true extension of my arm!" Crimson charged, "Shukketsu Nami!" (Bleeding Wave!)

He swung his arm, releasing a giant wave of blood-colored energy. Tashiro howled in agony before being engulfed by the wave. The energy vanished to reveal nothing was left of Tashiro.

"Rest in Hell, fucker," Crimson growled as his Zanpaku-tō went back to normal.

He walked over to Amy, who was bleeding on the cuts Tashiro inflicted on her. His eyes softened.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Crimson asked.

"Sonic!" a voice called.

Rukia and Knuckles ran into the room.

"About time you two got here," Sonic said, "Rukia, know any healing kidō?"

Rukia just stared at Sonic, Amy, and Crimson while nodding.

"Should've guessed you were a Soul Reaper," Knuckles said, glaring at Crimson.

"Why do you keep glaring at me like that?" Crimson asked, "Jealous I've got the goods and you don't?"

CLONK!

"THAT is why I'm glaring at you!" Knuckles barked as he blew on his smoking fist.

"Do I even want to know what that red hedgehog just said?" Rukia asked.

"No you don't," Amy and Sonic replied.

"You know, we'll have to erase the girl's memories," Rukia said.

"That shall not be needed," Crimson said, "She is my sister and I refuse to let something as big as this happen to her again. Now either you start explaining or I, Crimson Nazo Rose, former 11th squad lieutenant, shall. Is that understood, Rukia Kuchiki, member of the Kuchiki family?"

Rukia flinched.

"Damn hedgehogs…" Rukia muttered as she healed Amy's injuries, "Now we just need to put her back in her body."

"Allow me," Sonic said.

He picked Amy up and walked over to her body. Amy's spirit glowed before going back into her body. Rukia walked out of the room and pulled Tails and Rouge, who was carrying Sonic's body, in.

* * *

White's visible eye twitched.

"Crimson is going to get an earful in the Dream World tonight," White stated, "How dare he keep such a big secret from me?"

"But aren't you the same person?" Rukia asked.

"We may have the same body, but we're separate souls, Ms. Kuchiki," White sighed, "Tails, tomorrow, we're spending the entire day building special headsets that will allow us to view the spectral world."

"Yes sir!" Tails mock saluted.

"Hold on," Sonic said, "If you're separate souls, then how come you still needed to swap the eye patch?"

"Now that is the one question that I wish I knew the answer to, Sonic," White replied, "And you've got another one on you."

Sonic turned around to see the spirit of a Mobian male cat.

"Someone desecrate your grave or something your family put out as something to remember you by?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

The cat nodded. Sonic sighed.

"Alright," Sonic said, "Amy, I'll come back later to see how you're doing. Rukia, let Rouge borrow your glove so I can do a Kon-so on the poor cat after I'm done with getting vengeance."

Rukia nodded as she gave Rouge the glove. Sonic grabbed her arm and the cat's arm and ran off. After two seconds, the group heard a sonic boom.

"What made that?" Rukia asked.

"Sonic/Sonikku," everyone replied.

"He's THAT fast?!" Rukia gasped.

"Yep," everyone replied.

"That explains how he disposed of those two Hollows," Rukia said.

* * *

**Me: Next time, Knuckles has to care for a cockatrice that's had each of his previous owners killed.**


	4. The Parakeet

* * *

"Excuse me, Knuckles," a voice said.

The broken pillar closest to Knuckles' left warped a little before changing into a purple chameleon with a yellow horn, blue shoes with a silver line going down the middle, bandages on his arms, and ninja gloves. Knuckles opened one eye to look at the chameleon.

"What do you want, Espio?" Knuckles yawned.

"I have a… favor of sorts," the chameleon admitted, "We need you to guard a parakeet."

"A PARAKEET?!" Knuckles demanded as he jumped onto his feet.

"Not any normal parakeet," Espio explained as he pulled out a cage with a small yellow parakeet in it, "This parakeet has had ten different owners. Each one was reported deceased after one week. It's been six days since we got him and well…"

He ran over to Knuckles and fell to his knees.

"…I BEG OF YOU TO CARE FOR IT!" Espio begged, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THE LAST TEN!"

Knuckles sweatdropped. He looked at the bird.

"Hello. My name is Yuichi Shibata. What's yours?" the parakeet asked.

"My name is Knuckles," Knuckles replied, "Knuckles the Echidna."

He looked at Espio.

"Alright," Knuckles replied, "I'll care for it. However, get Vector, Charmy, and Mighty here. Only the Master Emerald can ward off spirits who have lost their hearts."

He turned to look at the giant fine-cut emerald in an ancient altar. Connected to two pillars were a hammock and a large roof.

"You guys can stay here until this blows over," Knuckles added, not once looking away from the East.

"Why do you keep looking that way?" Espio asked.

"There's something flying over there," Knuckles replied.

"I don't see anything, Knuckles," Espio stated, "Wait… it's one of those spirits. Isn't it?"

Knuckles nodded.

"I promise you, Yuichi," Knuckles said, "I'll guard you."

"Thank you, Mr. Knuckles," Yuichi said.

Espio vanished after giving Knuckles a quick nod.

* * *

"WHO DREW THE PICTURES THIS TIME?!" Sonic demanded.

Rukia and White held up a hand. Sonic sighed.

"No wonder your drawings are familiar," Sonic mumbled, "You must be a distant cousin of White and Amy or just Crimson…"

"I heard that," Rukia growled.

Just before she could beat up Sonic, the three heard a plane engine. Tails and Amy landed in a blue bi-plane.

"Sonic, we have a problem," Tails said.

"What's wrong?"

"Knuckles won't let the Chaotix off Angel Island," Amy replied, "He says that only you, Rukia, and Crimson can help.

"Where's Rouge?" Rukia asked, "She still has my glove."

"On Angel Island," Tails and Amy replied.

"Trying to take the M.E. again?" Sonic asked.

"Not this time," Tails replied, "Knuckles got hurt by something and she's nursing him."

"Ten bucks say they get married after Rouge gets Knuckles to lose his virgin status," Sonic said.

"I'll see your ten with a twenty," White joked.

"I don't get it," Tails said.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Tails," Sonic said.

"But…"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Rukia barked.

"EEK! Yes Ma'am!" Tails yelped.

* * *

The bi-plane landed. White and Rukia shivered as they slowly got off the lower wings slowly.

"First time riding on the wings, huh?" Sonic asked, jumping off the higher left wing.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Rukia and White barked.

"About time you guys got here," a voice said.

Espio appeared, shocking Rukia.

"Rukia, Espio, Espio, Rukia," Sonic introduced, "Now take us to Knux."

Espio nodded and everyone followed him. Unbeknownst to all of them, a large shadow was following them.

* * *

"OW!!!"

A large green crocodile in a punk outfit uncovered Yuichi's ears.

"Thank you, Vector," Yuichi chirped.

"Not a prob," Vector replied.

"Dang it, Rouge!" Knuckles growled, "Why did you hit my wound?"

"You wouldn't let me change your bandages nicely, so I used force," Rouge replied, tending to the reapplying of Knuckles' bandages.

"Seems Rouge's got you broken in," a bee in a pilot's outfit giggled, "Just like a horse."

"Shut up, Charmy," Knuckles glared.

"Seesh, Knux," a voice scolded, "Not only Espio, but Charmy and Vec are here too? You going to propose to her now?"

Knuckles shot a dirty look at Sonic as he walked up. Knuckles and Rouge were both blushing from the comment.

"So what happened?" Rukia asked.

"A tree fell on my back," Knuckles said, "Then it was a boulder, then a giant snowball, then a fireball, and then a kitchen sink!"

Sonic fell over laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!" Knuckles barked.

He suddenly shivered.

You alright, Knuckles?" Charmy asked.

Knuckles suddenly shot up, grabbed Yuichi's cage, and dashed off.

"Knuckles!" Rouge called out.

"Where's he going all injured like that?" Vector pondered.

Rukia's cell phone beeped. She looked at it before looking over at Rouge. Rouge nodded, placed the glove on, and slapped Sonic's soul out of his body as Crimson took over his and White's shared body and their fused soul shot out of it. The two Soul Reapers began to pursue the echidna.

"What just happened?" Vector asked.

"I'll explain later," Rukia stated before running off, "Either that, or ask those three."

She pointed at Tails, Rouge, and Amy before running off.

* * *


	5. The Hollow strikes

* * *

Knuckles had managed to get into an abandoned factory that was on the floating island.

"I'm glad Eggman didn't clean up after his plans to take over Angel Island failed," Knuckles said, "We'll be safe in here, Yuichi."

He muttered under his breath, "I hope."

"This won't work, Mr. Knuckles," Yuichi said, "He'll still find us."

"You mean that bat-boar Hollow?" Knuckles asked, "So what's your story with him, kid?"

"…Once, he killed mommy," Yuichi explained, "Then, I grabbed his leg and he fell over an edge. Then, I got stuck in this poor parakeet's body with my soul over his. That mean man changed into that monster and said that I had to run away from him for three months. I don't know how long it's been since I began to run from him, but I know that every owner I had was killed and their soul eaten. The monster even ate these guys in black robes and swords."

Knuckles frowned.

"What was he suppose to do in three months?" Knuckles asked.

"Bring mommy back," Yuichi replied.

"…Kid… he was lying…" Knuckles said, "That guy can't do the forbidden art… no one can."

Suddenly, a wall exploded and Knuckles grabbed Yuichi's cage and ran off. A large bat-like Hollow crossed with a gorilla-like Hollow came from the smoke.

"Damn, they ran off," the Hollow said, "Ah well… at least I get to enjoy a hunt. Hmm?"

A blue and a crimson pair of blurs shot by the building.

"Aw man! Where the hell is that knucklehead?!" Sonic growled.

"I can't sense his spiritual pressure, nor his spirit ribbon," Crimson growled.

"Spirit Ribbon?" Sonic repeated.

"All spirits have a Spirit Ribbon," Crimson explained, "Hollows have a black ribbon, spirits that are neither Soul Reapers nor hollow are white, and Soul Reapers are red."

"Maybe I can," Sonic said as the two stopped.

"Good luck with that," Crimson scoffed.

Sonic took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Suddenly, white ribbons erupted all around them. Crimson's jaw went slack when Sonic grabbed two.

"Got Knux and the kid," Sonic smirked, "This way!"

He ran off, leaving a shocked Crimson.

_'He saw the Spirit Ribbons?! And he even knew which ones were Knuckles and that kid's spirit?!'_ Crimson thought, _'Impossible! That child's soul was covered up partially by the parakeet's soul!'_

He ran after Sonic.

* * *

If Red Mountain was named because of its color, then the guy or girl who named it should have been kicked in the rear. If he or she named it after its active volcanoes, then they should get a medal. Knuckles was currently running through the underground trails of Red Mountain, dodging the lava that spewed from the trails and the lava of lack by jumping on the giant stones in it.

"It's hot in here…" Yuichi panted.

"I know, but I'm used to it," Knuckles replied, "Don't you worry, Yuichi, I will avenge you and your mother for what that bastard did."

The path in front of them exploded.

"Oh no! It's him!" Yuichi screamed.

"Hmm? He looks like gorilla and a bat," Knuckles stated, "Huh? Hold on, I can see him?"

He gently put Yuichi's cage on a stalagmite with the top cut off.

"So you can see me now?" the Hollow asked, "This will be a problem now."

Just then, a foot kicked the Hollow in the face. Rukia landed beside Knuckles.

"Who are you?!" the Hollow demanded.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami," Rukia replied.

She looked at Knuckles with one eye, the other not looking away from the Hollow.

"You two okay?" Rukia asked.

"Do… we look… okay?" Knuckles panted, his red fur darkened from all the dirt, his body covered in a heavy sweat, and a few bleeding spots of his body.

Rukia nodded.

"So… who's… that guy? He's a Hollow, right?" Knuckles asked, pointing at the Hollow.

"You… can see him?" Rukia asked, _'His power is getting stronger…'_

"Doesn't matter if he can see me o…" The Hollow began before Knuckles slugged him in the face, sending him into a wall.

"THAT'S FOR KILLING YUICHI'S MOTHER, YOU BEAST!" Knuckles barked, one possibly could see flames covering him along with the flames in his eyes.

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD!" the Hollow roared, his body covered in dirt as he shook the rocks off his bleeding body.

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" Knuckles barked as he threw a giant boulder at the Hollow.

The Hollow yelped and flew out of the way.

"What's wrong with Mr. Knuckles?" Yuichi asked.

"I think… this is what Sonic calls 'Knuckles' Frenzy Stage,'" Rukia replied as she walked over to sit beside Yuichi's cage as they watched Knuckles throw five boulders twice the size of the last one at the Hollow.

"Whoa. Guess Knux went into Frenzy Stage," a voice said.

The two turned to see a grinning Sonic and a shocked Crimson.

"See, I told ya I got the kid's Spirit Ribbon," Sonic gloated, still tugging the Spirit Ribbon he held.

Rukia noticed the Spirit Ribbon was coming out of Yuichi.

"Crimson… did you teach him that?" Rukia asked.

"No. He did it by himself," Crimson replied.

Rukia stared at Sonic, her jaw gaping and her eyes filled with a fusion of curiosity and shock.

"Whoa…" Sonic awed as he watched Knuckles throw a boulder the size of the last five.

"He's crazy," Crimson stated.

"Says Mr. Insanity," Sonic retorted.

Crimson glared at Sonic, who was looking at his Zanpaku-tō.

"You know… didn't you guys say that each of these swords has a name and can change?" Sonic asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Well… take a look at the hilt and guard," Sonic said, showing her the bottom half of his blade.

The two looked at it. It was gold with a circle for a guard. The hilt was red with gold at the end.

"I'm starting to think… that this sword may be an old friend," Sonic said.

The four were quiet after that until they heard Knuckles scream.

"Knux!" Sonic gasped.

They turned to see he was under ten toad-like creatures with big heads.

"Do you know how I was able to eat five Soul Reapers before?" the Hollow asked, "It's because I control these little guys."

Sonic charged at the Hollow, jumping around to avoid the lava.

"I hope this works…" Sonic muttered before shouting, "CALIBURN!!!!"

His sword erupted in a gold light.

* * *


	6. Knight and Soul Reaper of the Wind

* * *

Sonic charged at the Hollow, jumping around to avoid the lava.

"I hope this works…" Sonic muttered before shouting, "CALIBURN!!!!"

His sword erupted in a gold light.

* * *

Espio raised an eye as a gold light came off of Sonic's hip.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure," Espio replied.

* * *

The gold light parted to reveal a smaller, double-edged sword. It's hilt was circular and gold with 'wings' on the sides and a silver plate on it. The hilt was red and gold. Sonic grinned.

"Alright, it is you," Sonic grinned.

The silver part went up to reveal an upside-down face. It had no nose, but it had a mouth and cobalt eyes.

"It has been a while, Knave," the sword said.

"I'll ignore that for now since we're in trouble," Sonic stated, his left eye twitching, "Ready to fight?"

"Indeed," Caliburn replied, "Onward, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."

_'A… TALKING Zanpaku-tō?!'_ Crimson and Rukia thought in shocked.

"Are you two okay?" Yuichi asked, turning to look at the shaking Soul Reapers.

"Yes. A Zanpaku-tō, the swords Sonic and Crimson have, shouldn't be able to talk unless their Spirit Forms are summoned," Rukia explained, "But… Sonic's sword seems to actually be BOTH the Spirit Form and the Shinkai, the Released Form."

"Whoa…" Crimson awed, "He couldn't do that before…"

Sonic was easily slicing through the 'frogs' on Knuckles, causing them to release leech-like things. The Hollow opened its mouth, releasing a forked tongue. It made a strange noise and the leeches exploded.

"HA! GOT THEM!"

"You okay, Knux?" Sonic asked as he put the heavily bleeding echidna beside Rukia.

"I'm… fine…" Knuckles groaned, clutching the largest wound on his body, his belly.

"Rukia, heal him," Sonic ordered, "Crimson, if any of those frog-things try to get near, kill them and make sure you destroy the leeches, they explode worse than Eggman when you call him fat."

"YOU ANNOYING RAT! YOU DODGED IT!" the Hollow barked.

"Are you talking to me?" Sonic asked, glaring as he turned to the Hollow.

"Oh no. He called Knave a rat," Caliburn sighed.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Sonic asked, his teeth gritted as his glare grew.

"He should not have done that," Crimson added.

"ARE YOU TALKIN' TA ME?!" Sonic roared, releasing a high amount of Spiritual Pressure and Killer Intent.

"Now he is in for it," Knuckles grunted with a chuckle of pain.

"I'M NO RAT! I'M A PRETTY AWESOME HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic barked.

He charged at the Hollow in a sonic boom, shocking nearly everyone. He sliced the left leg of the Hollow.

"You bastard!" the Hollow roared as he sent more of his 'frogs' at the hedgehog.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sonic retorted as he sliced through them all and grabbed a handful of the leeches.

Just as the Hollow opened his mouth, Sonic rammed the leeches in his mouth.

"Well? Aren't you going to set them off?" Sonic asked.

The Hollow began to quake with fear. So far, this hedgehog had just released Shinkai to bring out a talking sword, dodged everything he had thrown at him, sliced his left leg off, and now he had him by his tongue with the leeches.

"Well? I'm waaaaiiiting…" Sonic chuckled, "It's been years since I've used that. Man, those were the days."

"Knave, pay attention," Caliburn ordered.

"I know, you rusty butter knife," Sonic replied as he raised Caliburn's eyes to level his with a glare before turning back to the Hollow, "So… I guess you won't mind if I borrow your tongue? I owe these cannibal pigs on the equator a lunch when I had a crush on this girl."

With that, he ripped the Hollow's tongue out, causing the Hollow to shriek in pain as he fell over.

"I guess now you know it… the pain… the fear… knowing your life will soon end…" Sonic calmly spoke, his eyes closed.

"I've never… heard… Sonic talk… like that…" Knuckles panted as Rukia healed his injuries.

The Hollow began to fly off.

"Never forget that fear," a voice said above him.

The Hollow looked up and gulped. Sonic sliced him in half and landed beside the others.

"You okay, Yuichi, Knucklehead?" Sonic asked as he looked at the two with worry in his eyes.

His reply from Yuichi was a nod and Knuckles replied with a fist to the face. The group heard screaming. They looked to see the Hollow was screaming in pure agony as he began to float in front of a giant black gate with skeletons in bandages holding the handles. The gates slid open and a giant butcher knife impaled the Hollow's halves. They all gulped as they saw the eyes of the head of the underworld himself. The gates slowly closed the as the being inside laughed, the laugh filled with pure darkness. Once the Hollow was in, the gate closed and then shattered.

"Those were…" Caliburn began.

"Yep. Those were the Gates of Heck," Rukia confirmed.

* * *

Sonic grinned as he introduced everyone to Caliburn, who had somehow been on his body when the five came back.

"So, your story was true?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

"…Gomen…" Amy bowed.

"May I ask as to why you resemble Nemiu, the Lady of the Lake?" Caliburn asked, "And as to why you resemble the Blacksmith in Camelot?"

"Caliburn, it's just a coincidence," Sonic sighed.

"So… when you released Caliburn, you got Caliburn in the living world as well?" White pondered, "Amazing…"

"Yeah. But now we have a problem," Tails said.

"And that is?" Caliburn asked.

"Sonic doesn't use weapons here," Tails explained, "It may cause a bit of a panic with you here, Caliburn."

"Eh. We'll get there when we get there," Sonic replied.

"Wise saying, Knave."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Sonic barked.


	7. The trouble with candy

* * *

Rukia yawned as she walked out of her room. She stopped as her eyes widened. She checked her left wrist and noticed it was moving slowly. She took out her phone and Memory-Replacement Device. Both were low on energy.

"Seems I need to visit him today," Rukia examined.

* * *

"Rukia, where are we?" Rouge asked.

Rukia, Rouge, and Tails were outside an old Japanese store.

"This is where I got my Gigai, or replacement body, my Memory-Replacement Device, and the batteries to my phone," Rukia replied as they walked in.

"Ah, Rukia," a voice said, "How are you today?"

A blond dog in an old green Japanese seller outfit and a striped hat walked in, waving a folding fan.

"What can I do for you?" the dog asked.

"Hello, Kisuke Urahara," Rukia said.

* * *

"Okay… so one Gigai upgrade, one Soul Reaper Battery, and One Memory-Replacement Device Battery," Kisuke counted, "The total is 1000 Rings. Will that be in cash?"

"No. This;" Rukia replied as she handed Kisuke her cell.

"Hollow Bounty?" Kisuke asked.

* * *

"Fishhead; 0 Rings. Hexapodous; 200 Rings. Acidwire; 300 Rings," Kisuke counted, "Hey. Croakerbat; 50000 rings. He's killed a few Soul Reapers and numerous people, even when he was alive."

"Also… did it come in?" Rukia asked.

"Yep," Kisuke replied, "Ururu, can you bring in Ms. Kuchiki's order?"

A girl the size of Kisuke walked in. A bit of her black hair went down the middle of her face and split to her nose. She wore a long pink skirt that ended six inches above her pink sandals, and a white shirt. She gave Rukia a wrapped package. She unwrapped it.

"This isn't the one I ordered," Rukia said.

"They were out, so I got you that one," Kisuke replied, "Have a nice day."

The four walked out.

"So who was that?" Amy asked.

"That was Kisuke Urahara, former captain," Rukia explained, "He's a dealer of Soul Reaper goods."

"And that little trinket?" Rouge asked.

"I'll tell you once we meet up with Sonic," Rukia replied.

* * *

"Here," Rukia said as he tossed the item to Sonic.

Sonic caught it and grinned. It was a PEZ dispenser with his head on it.

"What's with this?" Sonic asked.

"It's Gikongai, Substitute Soul," Rukia explained, "Eat one and your lifeless body will have an artificial soul in it."

"But why does it just say 'Soul Candy' on the side?" Tails asked.

"Blame the Women Of Soul Society," Rukia replied, "Or WOSS, for short."

"And it has my head because…"

"I didn't want that one!" Rukia complained, "I wanted the adorable little bunny, Chappy."

"You… wanted a bunny?" White asked.

"I prefer my head better," Sonic replied, "So how does it work?"

"Eat one and you'll see," Rukia replied.

"Alright. But if my body blows up, I blame you," Sonic said before pressing down on the head.

A candy popped out and into Sonic's mouth. Sonic shot out of his body and White caught it.

"Wow. It worked," Sonic grinned.

"May I?" White asked as he swapped with Crimson.

Crimson took the item and swallowed it for his soul to come out, his body changing into White's.

"Now the Gikongai in your bodies will activate," Rukia said.

Both bodies rose.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic's body greeted, "Early to bed, early to rise is my motto."

"Hello, I am White Rose," White's body said, "I will do anything you ask me to."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?!" both hedgehogs demanded as they shook Rukia.

"Their personalities are made perfect," Rukia replied.

"They are somewhat smarter than Knave, so I like them," Caliburn stated.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" both barked.

Sonic turned to his and White's bodies.

"You two stay with Tails and Amy, got it?"

"Yes sir," both replied, "We will stay with Tails and Amy."

Rukia's phone beeped. She dragged the two off. Sonic 2 turned and began to walk away.

"Didn't Sonic just say not to go anywhere without us?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but…"

He punched and kicked a nearby pole once, bending it at the spots he hit.

"…I'm not a normal Substitute Soul," Sonic 2 smirked before jumping high into the air and landing on a roof, "Ciao."

He jumped off.

"We have to go after him!" Tails yelped, grabbing White 2's hand and flying off after him.

"Hey! You forgot us!" Amy complained as she and Rouge chased the fox.

* * *

"Are you like him?" Tails asked.

"Yes. We are not Gikongai, we are Mod Konpaku, Modified Souls," White 2 explained, "My brother there is one modified for combat with the punch, kick, and jump of ten men that have worked in the field their whole lives."

"And you?" Tails asked.

He glowed and changed into a white Tails.

"Shape shifting and copying the skills of the one I copy," Tails 2 replied before changing back into White 1.

Tails nodded.

"So where is he going?" Tails asked.

"Most likely… a bathhouse to peek on the women bathing," White 2 sighed, "He's been in there for so long that… he's become a pervert."

"And you?"

"A lady shouldn't be one."

"You're a girl?!"

"Of course," White 2 replied as she gave Tails a wink, "You just didn't think that because I was in the body of a male that I was a male, right, Tails-chan?"

"Yes."

WHAP!

"What have we learned?"

"Don't say you're a male," Tails replied, rubbing his behind.

"Got it."

"So what do I call you?" Tails asked.

"…Ivory," White 2 replied.

"Ivory? Isn't that another word for 'White?'"

WHAP!

"What have we learned?"

"I should protect my butt and not to annoy you?"

"Bingo."

* * *

"Now is your chance!" Caliburn advised.

Sonic sliced the last Hollow in half.

"Okay. Now let's… huh?"

"Rukia! We have a problem!" Amy shouted as she and Rouge ran up.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"The Gikongai just hijacked Sonikku's body and jumped onto a roof easily after bending this pole in two places with a punch and a kick," Rouge explained, "Then he said he was a Mod Konpaku and jumped off. Tails and White's Gikongai are following him as we speak."

"Mod… Did you just say Mod Konpaku?!" Rukia gasped.

"Yes… do you know what that is?" Amy asked.

"Mod Konpaku are…they were originally a project Kisuke Urahara was working on," Rukia explained, "Modified Souls that were meant to combat Hollows. But many feared this would cause overpopulation in Soul Society and all Mod Konpaku were destroyed… at least, I thought so."

"NO WAY AM I LETTING THIS MOD THING RUIN MY REP!" Sonic barked.

He ran off, easily jumping onto the tops of buildings.

* * *


End file.
